


Sparks and Colors

by fireflystiles (cuddlehazz)



Series: Spark and Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Deaton - Freeform, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Harry Potter References, Light Angst, Little bit of blood, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Oblivious Derek, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, References to Supernatural (TV), Rituals, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, True Alpha Scott McCall, more like brothers, season four and five didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/fireflystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves magic and he loves Derek. So magic plus Derek is Stiles absolute favorite. </p><p>or Derek gets protective, Stiles uses his magic, and a ritual is preformed to protect the pack. </p><p>**You do not have to read the first part of the series to understand this part**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks and Colors

Stiles loves magic and he loves Derek. So magic plus Derek is Stiles absolute favorite.

Derek helps Stiles learn his magic from the books he acquired at various book stores including _Maggie’s Grimoire_. Derek was all for Stiles learning magic, however after Stiles almost blew himself up trying to learn how to, ironically, blow up things but from a distance, Derek was always with him.

Stiles loved testing out his Spark and finding that some of the things Witches had to do he didn’t but he got the same result. Witches had to draw energy from the things around them, Stiles didn’t. Sparks just had to _believe_ they had the power to do what they wanted and bam power. Stiles ended up re-writing the Witches spells he found in the books for himself with how he does them. He basically is writing a how-to for Sparks. The problem is that Derek is a worry wart. Derek hovers. Stiles loves him and is happy to have him around but magic is Stiles’ and Stiles’ alone.

So one time he almost blew up the house, big deal. So he got the distance wrong, he eventually got it right. The main point is that now Stiles can control his own version of Lydia’s Molotov cocktails to hit exactly where he wants and can control how much destruction comes from it. Stiles is awesome. Stiles learns from the experimentation. Magic is his thing. Derek is cramping his thing by all the hovering. So Stiles decides that when Derek hovers too much Stiles will use his magic just to piss Derek off. It starts on accident.

 

\--

 

_Derek refused to leave Stiles alone when Stiles works on his magic. Stiles was working on a simple spell to cleanse the pack’s land in the hope that weird magical shit will stop coming to Beacon Hills. It was a cleanse not some volatile exploding bloody spell. He wants to make the land happy and healthy. Stiles didn’t understand how that came off as even remotely dangerous._

_Stiles was frustrated. He was only researching the damn spell and Derek was hovering. There was no magic involved except for the occasional book leaving the books shelf on its own because Stiles called it to him. That’s it. Stiles was feeling suffocated. He knew Derek just wanted him safe. Stiles couldn’t blame Derek for that. Not one bit. But Stiles loved his magic._

_Derek started pacing behind him after he pulled yet another book off the shelf. A book on herbs no fucking less, what exactly was Derek’s problem with herbs? Herbs don’t explode… well, at least Stiles didn’t think they did, huh, add that to the list of things to look up later._

_“Stiles do you really need to do such a big spell?” Derek asked him as he paced looking anxiously at all the books Stiles had open. Cleansing spells were big but not that big. What Derek didn’t know was that Stiles wasn’t just cleansing the land he was also warding the hell out of it. Shit was going to stay out of Beacon Hills if Stiles had any say in the matter._

_“Derek magic is my thing. I got this. I’m making Beacon Hills_ safe _. That’s a good thing.” Stiles sighed at Derek._

_“I know it’s your thing and you are great at it. But you could get hurt.” Derek said stopping behind Stiles chair._

_“Unlike before when I was a squishy human with only my sarcasm to shield me? Yeah no, my magic won’t hurt me.” Stiles stopped reading at this point he was just staring at his book._

_“Stiles--” Derek tried._

_“No, see there’s this fun catch to my magic if I believe it won’t hurt me then guess what it_ won’t _that’s how it works,” Stiles said getting irritated. He looked up at Derek and realized Derek’s hair was_ red _. Whoops. So stiles let his frustration show in a non-threatening way, sue him. Derek kept brooding at him but Stiles was having trouble keeping the smile off his face and the laugh out of his voice._

_“Okay. I just want you safe.” Derek had said looking at Stiles with so much honesty and red hair._

_“I love you,” Stiles said looking at Derek. “Please just trust me.” To turn your hair various colors during little arguments because damn if that didn’t ease the tension. It worked on Derek too because Stiles eased some so did Derek, Derek just didn’t know that or why._

_“I do trust you,” Derek replied trying to get Stiles to understand that his wolf just wanted Stiles happy and healthy. Stiles let out a small breath and Derek’s hair turned back to its usual beautiful color. God Stiles loved Derek. One day he will tell him about the hair but for now, he was going to keep it to himself, Stiles had a feeling he was going to need some amusement until this spell was done and he proved to Derek that he was fine._

_\--_

What Derek hadn’t realized then was that magic made Stiles happy and healthy.

So here Stiles is at his house working on the cleansing/warding spell still. It’s big okay? Derek is brooding at him across the table. They never fight, both have been through too much and know too many of the other’s secrets to fight, it would get dirty. So instead Stiles uses his magic to have some fun. After that first time, he continued to get inspired.

Stiles tried out every shade he could think of on Derek. Red held a special place because it was the first one but Stiles learned that unsurprisingly black would always look best on Derek Hale.

Derek never caught him but often wondered why Stiles mood would switch so quickly from frustrated about his magic to amused. Stiles thanked who ever there was that Derek kept his hair short. Derek was worried because Stiles often smelled frustrated when he worked with magic. Stiles loved his magic but what made him frustrated was Derek trying to protect him from his own magic.

Stiles turned Derek’s hair every color and exhausted all possibilities so he started messing other things. Stiles started to change the color of Derek’s shirt. He started turning it shades lighter or darker. Derek never noticed. Stiles loved it. It got to the point that Stiles didn’t mind having Derek there, hovering as usual because he got to test out his magic. Also, Derek’s obliviousness was just too great not to exploit just a bit.

Stiles never got caught. In the two weeks, he was researching the cleansing ritual and the wards,f Derek never noticed the changing colors, the changing fabrics, the stars’ Stiles would have danced around Derek’s head. At one point Stiles conjured up a stuffed wolf and had it walk around behind everywhere he went. That was one of Stiles favorites. He had laughed for hours and Derek didn’t understand what was so funny. Stiles was great at dealing with stress, who would have thought. Magic and some creativity: the ultimate cure for stress.

 

\--

 

Today is the day. Stiles is going to cleanse and ward the land. The whole pack is gathering around the Nemeton and Stiles is excited. He hasn’t had much of chance to really show off his magic to the whole pack just the little glowy orbs that he creates at night when the pack is in the woods or when he heals plants or helps them bloom. This is a big spell and Stiles knows he can do it because it is for his pack, to protect them the same way Derek is trying to protect Stiles. Except stiles doesn’t hover.

The ritual, being for a pack land, needed to be done on a full moon. The whole pack is there: Scott, Derek, Lydia, Liam, Mason, Kira. They are at the Nemeton which is not one of Stiles’ favorite places but maybe now it won’t feel like he is intruding when he is near it. Stiles hates the tree stump because of the nogitsune. Hopefully, once the wards are up the land is cleansed nothing like that will happen to anyone again.

The ward he designed is seriously heavy duty. He can’t even destroy the paper he originally drew the damn thing on. It had the triskele’s three prongs strategically filled with runes to ward off danger and enemies giving protection, for strength and health, and for peace. Around the triskele were the McCall packs, two bands. They were left solid to show that this land was claimed but they were tied to the pack and to the land. Stiles was going to make sure the land was happy and healthy, that no one could mistake this land as u for grabs, and to help keep away supernatural shit. Stiles did not want real life Winchester’s coming in. He was going to protect his pack.

The cleansing ritual cleansed the land giving it a fresh start. The wards would be tired to the pack and the ley lines continually keeping the strength of the wards so Stiles won’t have to refresh them. The pack, and Scott as Alpha McCall, would be tired to the land and it will take one hell of a spell and spell caster to break the link the pack will have to the land. Stiles knows it will hold.

 

\--

 

_A few days ago Stiles asked Scott to come by so he could explain the ritual to Scott._

_“Dude it’s like you went to Hogwarts,” Scott said to him after Stiles had explained everything to Scott._

_“With how much I’ve read I might as well have,” Stiles replied with a small smug smile. Stiles was extremely proud of himself for learning what he did one his own._

_“Thank you for this,” Scott said sincerely looking at his brother._

_“I want to protect the pack and this is how I learned I can,” Stiles replied._

_“Stiles,” Scott said looking at Stiles. Scott wanted Stiles to really feel like pack._

_“Yeah?” Stiles asked looking at his brother._

_“Would you be my Emissary?” Scott asked looking directly at Stiles._

_“Seriously?” Stiles asked completely flabbergasted. Scott wanted him over Deaton. Scott wanted him to be in pack. Like really in the pack. Emissary. Holy shit. Stiles wondered if Deaton would be pissed. Eh._

_“You are the best choice,” Scott said smiling._

_“Yes,” Stiles said looking at Scott._

_“Is there anything specific to do to make it official?” Scott asked Stiles._

_“Well, we could do it during the ritual at the full moon if you want?” Stiles asked looking up at Scott to see him nod. Stiles continued, “All we have to do is declare who we are and state our positions in the pack. It’s basically a formality.”_

_“Great!” Scott said looking like an excited puppy._

_That night when Derek came over Stiles couldn’t wait to tell him. Derek kissed him for a very long time that night and kept telling Stiles how proud he was._

_\--_

The pack is standing in a circle around the Nemeton. Scott is one Stiles right and Derek on his left.

Stiles already laid the herb mix in a circle around them. Now it was time to carve the ward he designed into the top of the Nemeton. Stiles took out his knife that he made that was covered in runes making it work on a hell of a lot of creatures.

“Stiles,” Derek said watching him.

“I got this,” Stiles said holding the knife with a huge smile on his face.

Stiles moved from where he was standing and started to carve the ward as everyone watched him. When he was done it started to glow.

“Scott,” Stiles called.

Scott came and stood next to Stiles holding out his hand like Stiles told him a few nights ago.

Stiles used his knife to make a small line in Scott’s palm. Stiles did the same to his own hand.

“I, Stiles, Spark, pledge to protect the McCall pack as Emissary.”

The pack around them gasped but didn’t say anything because Stiles instructed them not to.

“I, Scott, True Alpha, accept you Stiles as the McCall pack Emissary.”

Stiles and Scott looked at each other with stupid grins on their faces then put their bleeding hands together over the ward. As their blood dripped onto it, the ward started to glow.

Stiles held up the hand not currently joined with Scott’s and believed that the cleanse and ward would go to the ends of the pack lands and hold.

Stiles closed his eyes sometime during that. When he opened them he could feel the difference in the land.

“This land is claimed by the True Alpha Scott McCall and the McCall pack,” Stiles said to finish the ritual.

Everyone felt their pack bonds tighten and strengthen.

When Stiles looked around at the pack everyone had a smile on their face. The pack bonds were glowing. Everyone felt so happy and connected.

“Stiles,” Derek said amazed by what he just saw and felt. Derek and his wolf realized he didn’t have to protect Stiles from his own magic.

Stiles looked up at Derek smiling.

“Stiles that was amazing. I’m sorry I was so protective.” Derek said looking ashamed.

“It’s okay. I found ways to deal.” Stiles said smiling at Derek.

“What?” Derek asked confused.

“I’m sure you will find out someday,” Stiles said with a fond smile as he looked at Derek.

Derek nodded confused but was called away from the conversation by Kira.

“What did you do?” Lydia asked from behind Stiles, surprising him.

“This,” Stiles answered as he turned Derek’s hair silver so it stood out against the night. Kira, standing in front of Derek, noticed immediately and her eyes bugged out. Stiles had a smile on his face as Lydia snorted. Liam and Mason from across the tree started cackling.

Stiles looked over at Lydia and said, “among other things.”

Everyone was laughing and Derek looked up confused.

“What?” Derek asked. Stiles just smiled and waved.

“Your hair is changing colors,” Kira replied through her laughter.

“Stiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> The blood is a cut on each Scott's and Stiles' hands. Nothing Grpahic just some drips. 
> 
> I was asked about writing a sequel to [Spell Books and Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988021), so here it is. I might write more. I kinda got an idea while writing this.
> 
> I listened to twenty one pilots the whole time reading this because I am going to their concert soon and it has nothing to do with this fic, except it's damn good music. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [fireflystiles](http://fireflystiles.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
